Play Vidéo Game?
by Saria BlueFairy's
Summary: Gazel, amoureux de Burn, doit lui donnée des cours pour son plus grand malheur.. Mais qu'st-ce qu'il peut arriver lors d'une pause? Court résumé, mais venez lire! (Rating T pour être sûr)


Yooosh! C'est mon premier one-shot publiée sur ce site, et je suis très heureuse de vous le présenté! Ensuite, je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai commencée à corriger (mais pas finit par flemme 8D) Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ne m'appartienne! (sauf les deux filles citées, celle aux cheveux roux et celle aux cheveux bleue qui sont enfaites une personne chère à mon coeur!) Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

__**P**_oint de vue de Gazel._

**P**ourquoi est-ce que ça a dû tomber sur moi?! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois donner des cours pour cette abrutit de Burn?! Et surtout... Pourquoi.. POURQUOI JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX DE CET IDIOT?! .. Euh.. Wait.. J'viens de le crier hein?.. C'est pour ça qu'il y a une fille, à peu près du même âge en face de moi qui me regarde bizarrement.. (heureusement, il n'y a qu'elle et moi ici) Je ferai mieux de lui dire que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas un malade mental, nan?.. C'est ce que je vais faire..

-"Euh.. Petite?" _Fis-je d'une petite voix en souriant._

**E**lle me fixa avec ses yeux d'harlan frit une dizaine de secondes et se mit à sourire comme moi, comme ci elle me comprenait..

-"Né, monsieur, il est beau?" _Me questionna-t-elle avec exactement le même sourire._  
-"Euh.. Oui, très." _Répondis-je simplement, étonné par la question. _  
-"Alors, j'espère qu'il vous aimera aussi!" _Fit la petite aux cheveux roses en s'éloignant avec un sourire un peu plus affectueux._

**B**izarre cette petite... Comme si elle se souciait de moi.. Vraiment.. Bizarre.. Enfin bref, il faut que je me grouille un peu, il est déjà dix-huit heures passés et il commence à neigeait.. Et si je ne veux pas finir malade (et prendre une heure de colle) je dois me rendre, pour mon plus grand malheur, chez TulipeMan..

**U**ne fois que je fus devant chez lui, je soupirais, au grand malheur qu'est ma vie.. Pourquoi.. Euh.. Vos mieux que je ne me pose pas de questions, hein.. Bref, faudrait peut-être que je sonne... Si je ne veux pas être congeler comme un pingouin. C'est donc ce que je fis, je sonnai et, la seconde d'après, la porte s'ouvrit pour que sa tête apparaît, avec un sourire, ce sourire qui me faisait fondre..

-"Aller, rentre, tu vas te glacer sur place si tu restes planter là!" _M'invita-t-il._

** J**e rentrai donc, en chuchotant un simple "Euh D'accord".. Une fois rentrée, je me déchaussai et il m'invita à rentrer dans le salon, ce que je fis immédiatement... Aller savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'être un chien.. Même si, ça ne me déplairait pas d'être son chien.. Euh.. On dirait un pervers qui parle là, et en plus, je sentis que mon visage d'habitude si pâle à virer au rouge cramoisi . Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ce Baka me regarde avec les yeux ronds..

-"Gazel? Ça va? T'es rouge comme une fraise _**[Nda: Décidasse à n'Eclair-chama]**_ T'as chaud? T'as de la fièvre?" _S'inquiéta-t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir.._  
-"Euh.. Oui ça va, et c'est rien, ça m'arrive souvent de rougir pour n'importe quoi.." _Répondis-je en reculant avec un sourire forcé tout en me cachant les joues avec les mains._

**I**l recula et se gratta l'arrière de la tête et détournant le regard.. Je rêve où il venait de rougir, pile quand nous n'étions qu'à environ vingt centimètre l'un de l'autre... J'ai dû rêver!

-"Bref, on fait quoi?" _Demanda TulipeMan simplement, avec un ton idiot._  
-"Ce pourquoi je suis là, travailler!" _Fais-je en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot._

**I**l gloussa, comme si il avait peur... Peur de travailler? What The Morse?! Enfin, je m'assit confortablement sur le sofa et sortis mes lunettes pour les mettre.. Tulipe-man eut un petit rire, preuve que ça me donnait vraiment un air sévère.. Je soupirai, et les enlevai avant de lui demander de s'asseoir à côté de moi pour pouvoir attaquer la première difficulté de ce baka: Le Français.

**A**près plus de deux heure à plancher sur différentes matières, l'idiot de service me demanda une pose, disant que son cerveau aller exploser si on continuer... Ce qui réussit à me faire échapper un petit rire.. Mais bien sûr, j'acquiesçais volontiers, pensant que mon cerveau allait, lui aussi, exploser. Après tout, parler pendant deux heure de la guerre d'indépendance américaine, du romantisme et autre chose ayant des liens avec des matières scolaires (pour le moins ennuyante)..

-"Dit, tu veut faire quoi?" _Demanda-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence, en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. _  
-"Euum..." _Réfléchis-je en lançant des regards furtifs dans la pièce, avant qu'il s'arrête devant une console, une Nintendo DS je croit.._ "Dit, comment on joue à ça? J'y ait jamais joué.." _Avouais-je lentement._  
-"SERIEUX?!" _Cria-t-il, choqué._  
-"Ou-Oui.. Tu veut bien me montrer comment on joue?" _Demandais-je gêné, en prenant la console, qui étais bizarrement violette et non rouge, et fit une moue de chien battu._  
-"Eto... D'accord! A-Assis toi à côté de moi!" _Fit-il en tapotant la place à côté._

** J**e ne me fis pas prié, et, le rose aux joues, je m'assit à côté de cet abrutit, et alluma la console, mes yeux pétillèrent d'excitation, ce qui le fit rire.. D'ailleurs, il prit la console et lança le jeu, mettant donc ses mains chaudes au dessus des miennes, ce qui me fit rougir un peu plus.. Il le remarqua, et rit, encore une fois.. Rah il peut pas arrêter de ce moquer de moi ce baka infinis?! Enfin.. Je laissa un soupire s'échapper de ma bouche, je m'énerve vraiment pour rien en ce moment moi.. Tient mais ce jeu c'est...

-"Zelda?" _Fis-je d'une voix mélancolique, car, oui, j'y avais déjà jouée, avec une fille aux cheveux long bleu... _  
- "Hum, oui, pourquoi? Tu y as déjà jouée?" _Me demanda-t-il en souriant.._  
-".. Oui, je crois.." _Répondit-je, enjouée.._

** I**l me regarda longuement et sourit avant de re regarder le jeu pour m'expliquer les touches et où il en est dans le jeu.. Par la suite, il me demanda si j'avais compris, et répondit en souriant que oui. Puis, dans le jeu, je marchais, à la recherche de je ne sais quel objet avant de tomber dans un puit et de me faire courser par un zombie.. Dit comme ça, on dirait que ça ne m'avais pas surpris, mais, lorsque j'étais tombée (dans le jeu), j'eût un choquée de surprise, faisant rire ainsi mon aimé..

-"Me dit pas que t'as eût peur, rien que pour ça?!" _Me dit-il en se tordant de rire. _  
-"Heeey! C'est pas ma faute, ça ma surpris, c'est tout!" _Me vexais-je, faisait la moue avec les joues rouges._

**B**ien entendu, je n'avais pas vu qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, et qu'il me prit dans ses bras.. Certes, j'étais bien là, mais, quand le contact m'arracha encore un hoquet de surprise..

-"Alors moi aussi je te fais peur?" _Me demanda-t-il en me serrant._  
-"N-Nan.. Mais ça m'as juste surpris que tu fasse ça.." _Répondit-je simplement avec de lui poser une question, qui lui arracha des simples rougeurs.._

** L**a question? Et bien c'étais simplement "Pourquoi tu me fais un calin au juste?" Mais.. Pourquoi rougit-il? Pourquoi est-il si mignon comme ça? Pourquoi ai-je envie de l...

-"P-Parce que.. euh... Parce que voilà c'est tout" _Me coupa-t-il dans mes pensées qui commençait à devenir malsaine._  
-"Maiiiiis!" _Boudais-je durant cinq secondes avant de le fixé._ "Si c'est tout, pourquoi tu me lâche pas?"  
-"... Parce que j'ai envie de rester comme ça" _Chuchota-t-il, pensant que je ne l'entendrais pas.. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, puis ce qu'un petit rire m'échappa.._

**M**ais, environ une minutes après (surplombés avec un blanc monumentale) il mit fin à cette étreinte et sortit le personnage du jeu vidéo du puits, mettant ses mains sur les miennes pour avoir accès au commande.. Une fois le bonhomme, du nom de Link, sortit, il étais devant le puits.. Un idée me traversa l'esprit, et je fit re tomber le pauvre Link dans le puits... Ce qui m'effraya toujours un peu, et bien sûr, je remarqua que mon idée avait marché, puis ce qu'il me regarda bizarrement..

-"Pourquoi t'l'as fait retombé?" _Me demanda-t-il._  
-"Parce que je veut un calin." _Dis-je à voix haute, car oui, c'étais censée être dit dans ma tête._

** M**ais bon, le résultat étais quand même plaisant, parce que Burn avait les yeux écarquillés et des joues rouges paprika. Bien évidement un rire m'échappa..

-"T-Tu te moque de moi, j'en suis sûre!" _S'affirma le rouge, les poings serrée.._

**.. P**utain il est chiant à être mignon et à pas comprendre.. Roh puis j'en ai marre!

-".. Rah puis merde!" _Injuriais-je avant de lâcher la console dans un fracas._

** A**près avoir lâcher la console sur la table basse, je me rapprocha de celui que j'aimais, qui ne comprenais toujours rien et qui reculais par peur. Quand il fut bloquée, je me mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, lui prit le visage dans les mains, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa.

__**P**_oint de Vue Externe._

**A**près le geste de Gazel, Burn, les yeux écarquillés, ferma lui aussi les yeux et répondit à son baiser, qui, au début étais doux, avant de devenir plus fougueux, quand le blanc demanda l'ouverture de la bouche du rouge en lui léchant les lèvres. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, les faisant valsées aux rythmes de leurs coeurs, qui battaient aussi bien à la chamade, mais à l'unisson aussi. Mais, leurs bonheurs fut coupés par le manque d'oxygène, avant de se rencontrer à nouveau dans un autre baiser torride, de se séparer, de se rencontrer à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Durant ces baisers, Burn avait renverser petit à petit son amant, de manière à être à califourchon sur lui, et ainsi pouvoir mettre ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'autre. Gazel, quand à lui, mit simplement ses mains autour du cou de l'attaquant de feu. Trop absorbée par leurs activités, les deux amants ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un est entré dans la maison. Mais, ils sortirent de leurs transes quand ils entendirent un petit rire qu'ils connaissaient, c'étais Afuro _**[Nda: J'avais un trou de mémoire sur le nom.. u_u]**_ qui les regardait.

-"Vous faites un TP d'S.V.T?" _Fit-il en rigolant avant de tourner les talons vers l'escalier et de monter_ "Faites pas trop de bruit, les amoureux"

** L**es deux étaient rouges pivoines d'être prit sur le fait, et Burn pesta contre le blond avant de se faire interrompre par le blanc qui se mit en position assise.

-"C'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on continue de réviser.." _Déclara-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. _  
-"Raah pourquoi tant de haine" _Fulmina le rouge._

** G**azel l'embrassa et prit un sourire narquois.

-"Pense que si on finit de réviser les trois matières qui restent vite, on aura du temps pour autre chose" _Se moqua le glaçon._

** E**t, comme par hasard, Burn étais plus entreprenant dans les révisions qu'auparavant.. Et à la fin du dernier chapitre d'histoire, il regarda son amant, l'embrassa et lui fit un léger

**«Je t'aime.»**

* * *

Alors? C'étais bien? Reviews? *-*


End file.
